Redecorating
by Blizzard Flame
Summary: BBxRae Beastboy finally decides to redecorate, and with everyone but Raven busy, he drags Rae along on a disasterous trip to Home Depot! Oh, the madness. Finished!
1. Redecorate

_'This is all an illusion,_

_This cannot be real,_

_Life is not to be this perfect,_

_To a girl born in sin._

_I was born as a prophesy, a mere pawn._

_Why am I gifted with them?_

_I love them so, but as it is,_

_I cannot feel for those I love._

_  
Lovng is a sin for me,_

_No-one could love me._

_I can see, I have flaws._

_Selfish and rude, arrogent and sarcastic..._

_Yet they still love me._

_This is an illusion, this happiness._

_I know. They will all die soon._

_If only they knew.'_

Raven sighed, finishing it off with a flourish. Not one of her best ones, she noted, but better than anyone in the tower could do. It was oddly calm. She could bet Starfire and Robin would be in one of their rooms, kissing, talking, or something else she didn't care to think about.

Beastboy, she knew, would be in his room. She had spied on him a few weeks ago when he became significantly quieter. Not anything to be alarmed about, after she found out what he was doing, she didn't pester him. She was like that. Cyborg was indefinitely at the Titans East, helping update the security, furnish things, etc. She knew because he had left a note on the refridgerator.

She bothered herself off the couch and prowled around the tower, wishing for something to do. However, passing by Beastboy's room, a large pile of clothing, a bed, dresser, and desk stood forlornly out in the hallway. She blinked, and snuck into the doorframe. There was Beastboy, scratching on the walls with a pencil, singing merrily to a song she couldn't name. What was even more odd then Beastboy drawing on the walls, was that he sung _good_. So she listened to him.

"_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love..._" Then he started humming to the song. "Hi Rae. You can come out now." He was grinning widely. She jumped. How long had he...

"You've been there for like, five minutes."

"Looks like I was caught. What on earth are you doing?" She raised a slender eyebrow.

"Redecorating. What else does it look like?" He replied, turning around and matching his face to a look alot like her own. She stepped inside and eyed the barren forest green walls. There were glittering lines of pencil, drawing out a tiger, some trees, a lake... she gaped at the beauty of that simple pencil sketch.

"You drew these?"

"Well yeah. I was going to Home Depot or something to pick out some paint, shelves, ect. I was sure nobody would notice me gone for a while."

"You expected to carry those things all by yourself?"

"I could always turn into a T-rex or something."

"True, but you would scare the civillians half to death."

"Also true... wanna come?"

The question caught her off guard, but she responded with a small shrug. "Sure. Nothing better to do." He smiled happily, eyes twinkling as he turned off the radio and picked up a small leather wallet.

"I have one-hundred and twenty-two dollars in this thing, you think it'll be enough?"

"Since when could you count?"

"You know full well I can."

"I think that'll be good. Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, another series shot. Just to help me with 'Dating Service, AKA Revenge.' Major writers block for that.


	2. Paint

"Tell me again, why was I dragged here?"

The two titans stood in front of the rather menacing Home Depot sign, kind of pointlessly.

"Oh, you wanted to come. Said so yourself. C'mon Rae, before the others notice we're gone.

"But we left a note..."

"I just want to get this over with."

Raven sighed and nodded, so the strange pair entered the hardware store wonder.

"Alright... so.. paint first?"

"No, cart first."

"Well, yeah... I mean... Oh, just get the cart."

Raven couldn't hide a small smirk as she pulled out one of the bigger carts. They trekked to the back of the store were all the paint buckets were stored.

"Dude! I can't imagine how big a paintball war we could start with all this stuff!"

He ran around like a kid at a candy store, having Raven walking reservedly around as sort of like a mother. She sighed as he stopped and triumpantly held up a paintcan.

"Here we go!"

Beastboy's choice of color was a dark forest green. Stowing it on the cart, he tilted his head sideways and picked out a dark blue, another lighter shade of green, black, and orange.

"Done."

"Finally."

"Now for the shelves!" He proclaimed, striking a totally rediculous pose and smirking. Raven shook her head and followed him. By the time she had caught up to him, he had already picked out two dark cedar shelves. They ran around the store for a while, and finally, they were at the front, paying for all the stuff.

"One-hundred and twenty dollars please!" Chirped the overly-cheery clerk. She had been staring for a while, pointing out they were the titans ( Dumb civillians...), but had gotten around to checking off their stuff... eventually. Beastboy handed over his money and the two walked out.

"That clerk creeped me out.."

"You said it."

"Oh, thanks for helping me out Rae. It means alot." He smiled impishly and took off to the sky as a ptredon, holding four cans of paint. She dissmissed the use of the nickname and took off to the sky aswell, using her powers to lift the rest of the supplies. As they reached the tower, Beastboy uttered another 'thanks' before doing something that Alex the Great wouldn't think about aproaching. He kissed her cheek and ran inside, paintcans in hand.

Somewhere, a Home Depot was covered in paint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not to worry, one more chapter of this and it's finished. I suck, don't I?


	3. The End

To clear up the confusion about the ending, the Depot was covered in paint because of her powers. Damnit. That totally ruined the joke. Ah well, I don't own TT, on with the story!

--------------------------------------

Raven stared after the green boy, disbelief etched on her face. Absentmidedly, most of her mind on that small gesture, she levitated the hardware into the tower.

Already, upstairs, Beastboy was busy painting the walls, having taken the safty precautions of cloth on the floor. Now, the dark green walls had an orange and black blob, and a blue one aswell. He was singing another song, in tune with the radio.

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._

_I want to die!_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

She watched Beastboy twirl the brush in his hand and heard him sigh. He turned around, and gestured for her to come inside. He was wearing a face-mask, and he offered one to her. She took it and stared at her surroundings. "It'll be very beautiful when you finish." Raven whispered.

"Thanks..."

The silence was unbearable. Nothing seemed to move as the song drifted through the air. Raven was the one to break the silence.

"Beastboy?"

"Mmm..?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

He froze, eyes locking with hers. "I... I.." He stuttered, bitting his lip anxiously. Her expression softened, and she tilted her head, frowning.

"Well?"

"I.. guess Home Depot isn't such a bad place.." He mumbled, drawing closer.

"Wh-what?"

Thier lips locked together. Her eyes widened, but seconds later, she eased into the kiss.

Yeah, Home Depot was a great place. Strange a romance founded there, but hey. Anything can happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow... I didn't know you people liked this story so much! Well, there's the end. Not to bad, if I can say so myself. Read and Review, peoples!


End file.
